Betrayal
by Davis22
Summary: "Une vie sans Harry n'était pas une vie. Elle le savait. Au mieux, elle se contenterait de survivre. Mais elle préférait survivre plutôt que de se laisser détruire." Dark/Sombre HHr


**Bonjour à tous.**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour l'énorme retard que j'ai pris dans me autres fics. C'est impardonnable. Non, je ne les ais pas abandonné. Mais il est vrai que depuis quelques temps, je ne trouve ni la patience, ni l'inspiration nécessaire. Mais bon, les vacances approchent à grands pas et je pourrai enfin me consacrer à elles. **

**Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à écrire ce OS. Surtout que ce genre d'écriture n'est certainement pas mon genre donc je suis à peu près sûr de l'avoir raté. Mais bon j'avais deux heures de Droit de l'Entreprise, je mourrais d'ennuie et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, j'avais commencé à écrire les premières lignes. Donc voila. **

**Cet OS est grandement inspiré d'un autre que j'avais lu il y a longtemps sur l'univers de Star Trek. **

**Pour ête hônnete, j'ai beaucoup douté avant de le poster. Mais bon, je me suis dit que vous seriez sûrement meilleurs juges que moi. **

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Elle les a surprit par accident.

Elle se trouvait de l'autre côté du château lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait oublié son livre de potion. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'oublier ses affaires, surtout quand ses cours étaient concernés, mais son réveil avait décidé de l'abandonner ce matin là et elle était sortie de la salle commune des préfets en chefs qu'elle partageait avec son petit ami à toute vitesse.

Refusant d'affronter le courroux de Rogue, elle était retournée dans ses quartiers en un temps record.

La vision qui l'avait accueillit à son arrivée la hanterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, elle en était sur.

Harry, son Harry, était enroulé dans les bras de Luna Lovegood, la chemise entrouverte, les mains passées sous la jupe de la blonde. Les deux étaient tellement occupés l'un par l'autre qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas l'arrivée de la jeune femme.

C'est dans un état presque apathique qu'Hermione l'avait regardé soulever la blonde de la table pour qu'elle enroule ses jambes autours de sa taille, la pressant contre lui. Les lèvres de la Serdaigle semblaient décidées à ne pas se détacher du cou du Survivant.

Sans un mot, Harry l'avait porté jusqu'à sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui d'un coup de pied.

Hermione était restée quelques minutes plantée là, au milieu de la pièce, à écouter les cris d'ectasies qui sortaient de la chambre sans pouvoir y réagir. A la place, elle alla récupérer son livre, posé sur cette même table où Harry était allongé sur Luna il n'y a même pas quelques minutes, le rangea soigneusement dans son sac, et sortit de la salle commune sans un mot.

* * *

En y repensant, Hermione se dit qu'elle ne devrait pas être aussi surprise.

Les faits ont toujours été là. Et la jeune femme n'a rien vu tout simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir.

Elle aimerait être en colère. Elle aimerait pouvoir le détester. Retourner dans cette chambre et hurler comme une hystérique jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente aussi mal qu'elle. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas.

Harry a toujours été honnête avec elle – il ne lui a jamais rien caché. En quoi était ce la faute du jeune homme si Hermione refusait de voir ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle ?

Toutes ces fois où elle avait sentit un parfum inconnu sur la chemise du jeune homme, où elle avait ignoré délibérément la façon dont il avait à flirter avec tout ce qui possédait une jupe... Pas une seule fois ne l'avait-elle interrogé ou confronté. A la place, elle se contentait de rire à ses blagues et d'accepter ses baisers et de se serrer fort contre lui devant la cheminée...

Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu lui donner sa permission d'aller voir ailleurs.

Peut être même est ce elle qui avait poussé Harry dans les bras de ces femmes, de par son entêtement à ne pas vouloir admettre que quelque chose clochait dans son couple, de par son obstination à refuser de voir que son conjoint n'allait pas bien.

Oui, en y repensant, Hermione était la seule à blâmer dans cette histoire.

* * *

Hermione rangea lentement ses affaires, ne trouvant pas la force de sortir de la salle avec la même énergie que ses camarades. Mcgonagall lui envoya un regard inquiet auquel elle répondit par un pauvre sourire qu'elle espérait être rassurant.

- Miss Granger, commença t-elle.

- Je suis en retard, Professeur.

Ce qui était un mensonge éhonté, vu qu'il lui restait plusieurs heures avant son prochain cours. Mais sa directrice de maison eut la courtoisie de se contenter de hocher la tête en signe d'acceptation.

- Dans ce cas, je ne vous retiens pas. Mais sachez que si vous avez besoin d'une oreille attentive...

- Je saurais où vous trouver, lui sourit la jeune femme. Merci, Minerva.

Elle sortit de la salle de classe sans un mot, peinant à transporter les livres qu'elle n'avait pas pu ranger dans son sac, par manque de place.

Tournant à l'angle d'un couloir, elle s'arrêta net et fit tomber ses ouvrages sur le sol dans un grand « BAM ».

En tant normal, elle n'aurait jamais perdu le contrôle de ses mouvements de cette manière. Mais il faut dire qu'elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à se retrouver nez à nez avec Luna Lovegood.

Leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se quitter, jusqu'à ce que les prunelles bleues de la blonde ne s'agrandissent dans un horrible éclair de compréhension.

- Luna, la salua froidement Hermione.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle s'agenouilla par terre pour ramasser méthodiquement ses livres. Son...amie...s'effondra à ses côtés quelques secondes plus tard.

- Hermione...balbutia t-elle...je...je n'ai jamais...

- Tu n'as aucun besoin de t'expliquer, l'interrompit sèchement la sorcière. Je sais à quel point Harry peut être...irrésistible, quand il le souhaite.

- Hermione, je t'en prie, la supplia t-elle d'une voix pleine de sanglots.

- Je n'ai aucune envie d'écouter tes excuses ,Luna !

Elle s'apprêta à se relever mais Luna s'accrocha à ses livres pour la forcer à rester accroupie. Lorsque Hermione daigna enfin lever la tête vers elle, ce ne fut que pour faire face à ses deux prunelles pleines de larmes refoulées.

- Ca va te sembler ridicule, mais je t'assure que je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal...Je... On a tous nos méthodes pour se remettre de cette guerre et...après la mort de mon père...il était juste...

- Merci, Luna. J'ai compris.

La blonde l'observa une seconde avant de hocher la tête, respectant le fait qu'Hermione n'avait aucune envie d'écouter ses excuses. Passant ses mains sur ses yeux, elle finit par demanda d'un air hésitant.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

Hermione continua à réarranger ses livres entre ses bras, refusant de regarder la jeune femme, de peur de perdre totalement le contrôle de ses émotions.

- Qu'est ce que tu penses que je devrais faire ?

- Je...j'en sais rien.

- Alors comme ça on est deux, finit elle froidement.

Elle s'apprêta à partir quand Luna l'attrapa par le poignet, la fixant d'un regard suppliant.

- Il ne m'a jamais embrassé, avoua t-elle doucement. Pas une seule fois. Ce n'était rien d'autre que du...sexe...rien de plus...

- Je t'en prie, Luna, épargnes moi les détails, siffla la brunette entre ses dents.

- Ça le tuera si tu le quittes, Hermione, continua t-elle désespérément.

Celle ci ne répondit pas, se contentant de contourner la blonde pour continuer son chemin, maudissant les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue.

* * *

_«Suis avec Draco. Rentrerais tard. Je t'aime. Harry. _»

La jeune femme observa le parchemin pendant quelques secondes, relisant plusieurs fois ce court message posé sur la table, avant de laisser échapper un rire nerveux et de l'écraser entre ses mains tremblantes.

Hermione se demanda encore une fois comment elle avait pu être aussi aveugle. Combien de fois était elle rentrée dans leur salle commune pour voir le même genre de messages laissés sur cette table même ? Combien de nuits avait elle passé seule, enroulée dans ses couvertures, et essayant désespérément de trouver le sommeil sans la présence rassurante de son petit ami ?

Les visites chez Hagrid, les parties d'échecs avec Ron, les promenades nocturnes en compagnie de Draco... étaient-ils tous au courant ? Y avait-il une sorte de pacte entre eux qui visait à couvrir les arrières du Survivant ?

La jeune sorcière serra les dents, se tourna vers la cheminée et jeta d'un geste brusque le morceau de parchemin dans les flammes. Le corps tremblant, elle le regarda brûler avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé et s'enfonça son visage entre ses mains.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit le bruit familier de leur tableau qui s'ouvrait et n'eut pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir qu'_il_ était là.

Il traversa la pièce d'un pas lourd et hésitant jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sentir sa présence - autrefois rassurante, maintenant étouffante - derrière elle.

Il ne dit rien. Probablement trop épuisé pour ça. A la place, il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules raides de la jeune femme, se mettant doucement à la masser.

Bien malgré elle, Hermione se laissa aller au toucher, se remémorant encore les nuits froides et dures qu'ils avaient passé tous deux dans cette misérable tente, au milieu de nul part, et où les mains d'Harry sur son corps avaient été sa seule consolation, son seul havre de paix, sa seule raison de continuer à se battre le lendemain.

Elle s'accorda quelques secondes de répit avant de revenir à la réalité. Celle où l'homme qu'elle aimait la trompait avec une autre. Avec d'autres.

Sans se retourner, elle attrapa l'un des poignets de Harry, le stoppant dans son mouvement. Celui ci se figea immédiatement. Un silence pesant les entoura, silence qu'Hermione se refusa de briser la première.

- J'en mourrais, Hermione, finit par murmurer le jeune homme. J'en mourrais si tu me quittes.

Ce n'était pas une menace. Ni même une espèce d'hyperbole poétique. Simplement la stricte vérité. Aucun des deux ne savait comment fonctionner l'un sans l'autre. Hermione n'était pas sûr de seulement savoir comment_ respirer_, sans lui.

Cela rendait toute cette situation tellement plus injuste qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être...

Elle soupira.

- Que veux tu que je fasses exactement, Harry ?

- J'aimerais que tu sois suffisant...

- Je ne sais pas comment l'être.

- Je n'ai pas les réponses, Hermione. C'est toi qui est censée les avoir.

- Et si je ne les ais pas ?

- Alors tu partiras. Et je te courrai après. Et je me battrai pour toi – contre toi -, et tu perdras. Tu perdras toujours face à moi, Hermione. Ca a toujours été et ce sera toujours le cas.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, ne trouvant rien à ajouter. Harry utilisa sa main libre pour lui caresser la joue.

- Viens, dit-il en entrelaçant leurs doigts. Je suis crevé, allons nous coucher.

Hermione se laissa entraîner jusqu'à leur lit et ne protesta pas lorsque le jeune homme l'enlaça sous les couvertures, collant son dos contre son torse et enfonçant son visage au creux de sa nuque.

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, la sorcière passa ses mains sur les bras musclés de son compagnon. Mais elle se figea rapidement lorsque Harry laissa échapper un sifflement crispé.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua les traces de griffures sur sa peau. Des traces qui n'existaient pas il y a encore trois heures. Des traces qu'_elle _n'avait pas laissé.

La colère l'envahit si soudainement qu'elle crut suffoquer. Appuyant sur les blessures encore irritées, elle n'obtint aucune satisfaction à l'entente des petits cris douloureux de son compagnon. Celui ci se contenta de supporter la douleur et de la serrer plus fortement contre lui, de peur qu'elle ne réussisse à s'échapper.

Hermione se débattit, frappa des pieds, enfonça plus profondément ses propres ongles dans sa chair, l'injuria de toutes les insultes qu'elle connaissait, moldus ou sorcier, mais rien à faire, Harry refusait de la lâcher.

Finalement, les pleurs qu'elle avait réussi à contenir jusqu'à maintenant éclatèrent et c'est presque sans surprise qu'elle s'accrocha aux bras du jeune homme comme à une bouée de sauvetage, son corps tremblant comme une feuille, son visage enfoncé contre son oreiller pour étouffer ses sanglots hystériques.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? sanglota t-elle contre les draps. Pourquoi tu _te_ fais ça ?

- Je suis désolé, chuchota t-il désespérément contre son oreille, Je suis _tellement_ désolé. Elles ne sont rien. Absolument rien. J'ai juste... j'ai besoin d'_oublier_, Hermione. Tout ça me hante, tous les jours, à chaque instant et ça me _bouffe_. J'ai _besoin _d'oublier, ne serait ce que quelques minutes, ou alors je vais devenir dingue...

Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui dise de quoi il parlait, les quelques mots qu'il laissait échapper lorsqu'il cauchemardait lui suffisait amplement.

La guerre, les victimes, les tortures, Voldemort...

Oh oui, elle ne comprenait que trop bien. A la mort de Dumbledore, le monde magique dans son ensemble s'était tourné vers Harry, sans se douter une seule seconde de la pression qu'ils rajoutaient sur ses épaules, sans se demander à un seul moment comment un garçon de 16 ans était supposé vaincre le plus Grand Mage Noir de tous les temps.

A l'âge où il aurait dû entamer sa dernière année à Poudlard, le jeune homme reçut un entraînement intensif sous la direction de Maugrey et Lupin, se retrouvant doté du titre du « Dernier Espoir ». Harry Potter, le leader de la lumière. Harry Potter, chef de la résistance. Harry Potter, le Survivant.

Hermione avait dû attendre 6 mois avant d'être autorité à le voir. 6 longs mois qu'elle avait passé au Terrier, cachée chez les Wesleys , priant pour la sécurité de son homme.

Lorsqu'enfin ils furent autorisés à aller au quartier général de l'Ordre, la jeune femme n'eut besoin que d'un seul coup d'oeil pour savoir que le Harry qu'elle avait connu et chéri n'existait plus.

L'adolescent était mort pour laisser place à l'homme. Un homme qui présidait les réunions de l'Ordre sans se poser de questions, un homme qui n'avait besoin que de quelques minutes pour analyser des situations et donner des ordres, un homme qui avait les épaules assez solides pour supporter les espoirs de tout un peuple.

Un homme assez fort pour vaincre Voldemort.

A 17 ans, il avait tué son premier mangemort.

A 18 ans, il subit ses premières tortures des mains de Bellatrix Lestrange, lui laissant à jamais le corps défiguré et se faisant sauver de justesse par Draco Malfoy.

Cette même année, il infligea ses premières tortures à Lucius Malfoy afin de lui faire avouer où il détenait son fils. Hermione n'avait jamais sut ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, n'avait jamais eut le courage de lui demander. Le visage plus pâle que d'habitude de Severus Rogue et les mains légèrement tremblantes de Maugrey Fol'Oeil lui suffisaient amplement.

Oublier ? Bien sûr qu'il cherchait à oublier. Mais comment pourrait-il le faire avec elle ? Chaque fois qu'il l'a voyait, il se souvenait des horreurs qu'il avait subit et qu'il avait fait subir, des tueries incessantes, des marres de sang, des sacrifices...

Il se souvenait de son corps immobile se vidant de son sang entre ses bras...

_"Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie reste avec moi... non... HERMIONE !"_

Les pleurs d'Hermione s'intensifièrent face à cette révélation.

Jamais il ne parviendrait à oublier avec elle. Jamais il ne trouverait la paix à ses côtés. Jamais.

Elle changea sa position pour se retrouver face au jeune homme, observant son visage à travers ses yeux brouillés de larmes et caressant ses joues avec une tendresse infinie. Harry ferma les yeux au toucher, laissant son front s'appuyer contre celui de sa meilleure amie.

- Aides moi, Hermione...supplia t-il dans un murmure.

La sorcière secoua la tête, incapable de calmer ses sanglots, et enroula ses bras autour du torse du Survivant, enfonçant son visage au creux de son épaule.

- Je suis désolé...Je suis tellement désolé, Harry...

Harry la berça doucement dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui et lui chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille. Hermione eut juste le temps d'entendre le début d'un sort avant de plonger dans un sommeil forcé.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, les yeux rouges et creusés par les pleurs de la veille, Hermione ne mit que quelques minutes à prendre sa décision.

Elle se détacha lentement des bras de son meilleur ami, prenant garde à prendre toutes les précautions possibles pour ne pas le réveiller et passa quelques instants à l'observer dormir.

Elle aimait cet homme. Elle l'aimait plus qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé qui que ce soit, de toute son existence. Il avait été sa force et son soutient durant sa scolarité, son espoir et sa joie de vivre pendant la guerre, il était absolument _tout _pour elle.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses continuer ainsi. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser entraîner dans cette descente en enfer. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille maintenant, pendant qu'elle en avait encore la force, avant que les infidélités d'Harry ne finissent par les détruire tous les deux.

Essuyant d'un revers de la main les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient sur ses joues, la jeune femme rejoignit leur salle commune pour récupérer sa baguette. C'était la seule possession qu'elle se permettait de prendre pour l'instant. Elle passerait par les cuisines pour demander à un elfe de récupérer ses affaires et les déposer chez elle. Elle rejoindrait ses parents en France, s'inscrirait à Beauxbatôn pour continuer sa scolarité, commencerait une nouvelle vie loin de l'Angleterre.

C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus logique à faire. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus sage à faire.

Le cœur lourd, l'estomac serré et les sanglots un tant soit peu contrôlés, Hermione sortit de la salle commune sans un regard derrière elle.

Une vie sans Harry n'était pas une vie. Elle le savait. Au mieux, elle se contenterait de survivre.

Mais elle préférait survivre plutôt que de se laisser détruire.


End file.
